


Reunion

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e01 Search and Rescue, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam and Jack deal with the aftermath of her losing her command.(Sequel to Goodbye.)
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 36
Kudos: 64





	Reunion

The phone rings. A quick glance shows that his secretary took the incoming call first and awaits his acceptance. Jack puts his pen down and grabs the receiver. “Who’s it this time?” he growls into the earpiece. All day, a bunch of bureaucrats from the budget committee has grated on his nerves. He doesn’t have any strength left in him to negotiate with them.

“Sir, Colonel Samantha Carter is on the line,” the older lady informs him.

The corners of Jack’s mouth curl up. After a year of separation, she’s back. During her tenure, he visited Atlantis twice, yet administrative duties and representative burdens dictated his schedule both times. They spent a few minutes here and there together, but not enough for his liking. As much as he yearns to see her again, he wishes the circumstances of her return were more pleasant.

“Put her through.”

Before he gets a chance to utter a single word, a string of expletives greets him. “-sey’s a fucking asshole. The whole IOA is a cluster of incompetence. Who placed these stupid idiots in charge of Earth and Atlantis? How do they walk through life without constantly slipping on their trail of slime? It’s… fuck...” Her rant halts, only heavy breathing reaches his ear.

“I’m sorry Sam.” He can’t offer her anything else.

After a lengthy pause, she whispers, “How could they do that to me?”

Jack shuts his eyes as his heart shatters at the vulnerability, pain and self-doubt in her voice. He opens his mouth, but words don’t come out. There’s nothing he could say that doesn’t feel like an empty platitude.

“Jack?”

The fearful intonation of his name punches him in his gut. At a loss, his brain searches for something, anything until an idea pops up. “Be ready in 30 minutes.”

“Thank you.” The faint expression of gratitude raises hope when the call disconnects.

He won’t let an organization of jerks destroy her.

***

Jack arrives first at the destination. The last rays of sunlight warm his skin whereas buzzing insects and chirping birds soothe his nasty mood. For a moment, he bathes in charm of this place. He hasn’t been here in quite a while.

A familiar figure materializes in another beam of white light a few feet aside from him. Straight away, Sam drops her bag and sprints in his direction. Her arms fly around his neck, her full weight collides with him. Jack staggers back because of the impact and has trouble to keep them upright. He has hardly enough time to react as her lips bruise him, her tongue invades his mouth, and her hands tighten their grip in his hair.

His attempt to slow down only fuels her agitation. Annoyed, she bites down on his bottom lip until she draws blood. He hisses at the sudden sting and recognizes her desperate need to stay in control. For now, he abandons his plan to seduce her.

In their frenzy, they stumble their way to the bedroom and discard their clothes along the path. Once they hit the mattress, Sam straddles him. Her hands explore his body, scratching and clawing, and leave angry marks in their wake. She tackles him getting hard, like a scientific experiment, meticulous and determined. There’s nothing tender or affectionate in her touch.

When she’s satisfied with her preparation, she wastes no time and she positions herself over him. In one downward motion, she takes all of him in. Her fingernails dig into his flesh as she begins a frantic pace. Jack barely catches up since she chases her release with a desperation he has never seen. All of a sudden, her inner muscles convulse and she topples over. Her hair splays over his upper body and half of his face like a shiny, suffocating blanket. Her ragged breathing burns the nape of his neck. His hips buck a few more times before he falls over the edge with a muffled grunt.

Returning from his high, his fingers trail down her spine and discover tense muscles instead of a limp, relaxed body. “That... was different,” he announces into the silence.

There’s no reaction from her except for a slow exhale.

Jack slips from her insides and nudges her hips, a prompt to reposition. Reluctant, Sam complies. Once she lies beside him, he props himself on one elbow and watches her. The worry lines still stretch across her brow, her lips press together in a tight line, and her fist clenches. The desired effect from their rushed coupling hasn’t set in. “You did good as commanding officer of Atlantis.” His gentle hand strokes her upper arm.

“You’re biased,” Sam retorts. She stares straight ahead at a spot on the ceiling.

“I am,” his fingers tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “but that doesn’t diminish your achievements. I read all your mission reports.”

“It’ll leave a stain on my reputation.” She casts her eyes to the side, away from him, and gnaws on the inside of her cheek.

“No, it won’t.” Her head swings around. “Without you, we would have lost Earth a long time ago.” Her steady gaze implores him as the frown deepens. “Where shall I begin?” He taps his index fingers against his chin. “You saved us from being sucked through the Stargate into a black hole, rode an asteroid through Earth, pulverized the replicators, integrated Asgard tech-”

She cuts him short by claiming his lips. Her insistent fingers run through his hair and hold him in place. He surmises her intention behind her action. She doesn’t want to talk about what she perceives as a personal failure. He needs to convince her of the contrary.

His fingers skim her ribcage while his tongue dances with hers. This time, Sam doesn’t fight him when he turns the forceful kisses into playful pecks and sensual caresses. He tweaks her sensitive nipple and coaxes a delighted moan, which he swallows. In response, she rubs her thigh against him, encouraging him further.

Jack groans and wishes he were thirty years younger.

With effort, he pulls back and waits until her eyes flutter open. As the ghost of a smile flits across her face, a weight lifts from his chest. “Believe it or not, you’re on a fast track to become General.”

“I doubt that,” she huffs and plops down on her back.

Jack entwines their fingers. “It’s the truth. You impressed many people over the years.” He squeezes hers. “The right people.”

“Then why did I lose my command, without any warning?” Hurt and humiliation dominate her voice. “Without… I didn’t even get a chance to defend myself. No explanation, nothing.”

He absorbs her bitterness, her disappointment. He knows the feeling all too well. “You became the sacrificial lamb in a game of politics.” There’s no profound reason, just plain seedy political motives and a charade in the background.

“That’s all?” Sam’s voice climbs an octave. Jack affirms with a nod. “That’s bullshit.” Her fist hits the mattress with brute force. “These… these… fucking, incompetent, close-minded morons.” Her entire body goes rigid and trembles with rage. “Aaargh!!!” she screams into the void. “They wouldn’t even be able to distinguish a Wraith from a puppy.”

Jack’s mouth twitches at her antics. Pugnacity seeps back into her bones. That’s progress. “Now you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” he teases.

She turns her head toward him and harrumphs.

For a long moment, Jack stares at her in the semidarkness and soaks in her beauty. How he missed her; her golden hair, her silken skin, her ample breasts, her soft abdomen, her-

“What’s next?” Her earnest question drags his eyes upward again.

“The extraction ceremony comes next,” he states the obvious. If there was one person in the universe who deserves the honor to strangle that snake with his bare hands, it would be him. He’d sell his left arm to get dibs on that rat bastard. Wait, that would make strangling impossible. Nevermind, since the Tok’ra denied his request. Therefore, he’ll gloat on the sidelines, knowing that he wins in the end.

“You know what I mean,” Sam stresses and reminds him of the more urgent topic.

Deliberately, Jack ignores the underlying implication. “You’ll reunite with Daniel and Teal’c and Vala and Mitchell,” he ticks them off on his fingers. “They missed you.”

“Jack,” she sighs in frustration.

“I’ll even pay for lunch when it’s all over.”

She grits her teeth and pinches the bridge of her nose. The telltale signs alert him he has gone too far. Not wanting to evoke her wrath, he rolls over and traps her body beneath him. “Honestly, I don’t know.” His sincere eyes seek hers. “We’ll figure something out, as usual.” He captures her lips to muffle the retort which already formed on the tip of her tongue.

As much power and influence as his position entails, he cannot reverse the IOA’s decision and reinstate her as commander of Atlantis. And even if he could, pulling his weight would leave a bitter aftertaste and ruin her career, not to mention their relationship. Notwithstanding, he’ll help rebuild her confidence and sound out the possibilities for her next assignment.

At this moment, he faces a far more challenging problem. Her over-thinking brain must shut down, otherwise she won’t get any rest. To achieve his goal, he needs to be creative. Of the many weapons at his disposal, his unconditional love is the strongest one, his versatile tongue the perfect addition.

He’ll indulge her until only cries of pleasure, resounding moans and needy begging remain.

He’ll make her lose herself in a storm of ecstasy and elicit his name from her lips, over and over, until exhaustion and sleep claim her.

He’ll erase any coherent thought from her mind until she floats on a cloud of bliss.

He’ll renew his eternal promise of ‘always’ until she rediscovers the strength within these six letters.

Mostly, though, he welcomes her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: long rant ahead.
> 
> I watched SGA season 5 episode 1 “Search and Rescue” and was like “Eh?!” Again.
> 
> Sam stated “Oh, they caught the last Ba'al clone. The Tok'ra are going to extract the symbiote. They want SG-1 to put in an appearance.” and " Plus, the IOA want to do an "exhaustive" review of my first year in command.”
> 
> Both events are probably scheduled and take place within a few days or a week. Max. two weeks. You can’t leave Atlantis without its commanding officer for long. Plus, the extraction ceremony doesn’t happen out of the blue. An invitation suggests a fixed date.
> 
> So, at the end, when Sam loses her command, we see the color drain from her face. But in “Continuum” she’s happy and carefree. (at least until things go wrong)
> 
> WTF writers!!! I am aware that different teams worked on the scripts, but I would have appreciated some continuity and realism.
> 
> Do you really want me to believe that Sam is fine with losing her command and being demoted? AGAIN.
> 
> Like “No problem, I just do something else. A base on the moon has always been my favorite project.” And simply move on.
> 
> If I had lost my command, I would have been in shock and denial at first, then I would have questioned every decision I ever made as my mind filled with self-doubt, and, last but not least, I would have been furious and fought back.
> 
> But in the Stargate SG-1/SGA universe such emotions don’t occur and aren’t dealt with. Not when you are a woman. But when a whiny man complains, he gets his wishes and “the band back together.” Fuck you!
> 
> As much as I like Stargate SG-1, the writers frequently did a good job of screwing the female characters.
> 
> This story is an attempt to show the emotional state of our beloved Sam. It’s only a glimpse, but better than the shit the professionals gave us.
> 
> I needed to get this off my chest.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
